ABSTRACT: COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND ENGAGEMENT (COE) MD Anderson exists to ??eliminate cancer in Texas, the nation, and the world.? It achieves this mission by operating in four integrated domains ? research, clinical care, education, and prevention/control. Based upon its state charter, state support, patient population, and its primary commitment to improving the health of Texans, the institution defines the state of Texas as its primary catchment area. The Community Outreach and Engagement (COE) component highlights the institution's key resources, relationships, and evidence- based actions taken in priority areas to reduce Texans' cancer burden and associated risk factors. The second most populous state in the country (28.3M residents), Texas is highly diverse and has the greatest number of uninsured residents in the nation. Catchment area priorities include: tobacco use, obesity, ultraviolet radiation, rising rates of hepatocellular cancer (HCC), delivery of HPV vaccination, and equitable delivery of screening services for cervical and colorectal (CRC) cancer. MD Anderson's capacity to advance the health of Texans is sustained through key investments in resources, such as implementation expertise to achieve population level impact through the Cancer Prevention & Control Platform (CPCP), and research infrastructure to advance community informed community based studies through the Center for Community-Engaged Translational Research (CCETR). By activating its network of diverse relationships, including those with educational systems, as well as community and faith-based organizations, MD Anderson amplifies its reach and impact beyond its walls, enabling MD Anderson's connection to and partnership with the community. MD Anderson views research and control actions as complementary activities that inform each other to perpetuate a virtuous cycle to address the needs of Texans. To address identified priorities, MD Anderson leads an array of initiatives dedicated to advancing research and community engagement as well as evidence-based actions to improve public policy, professional and public education (knowledge dissemination), and community-oriented service delivery beyond its direct delivery of patient care services. These efforts are stewarded through engagement of a broad group of CCSG Research Program members and staff working collaboratively across multiple offices, community-based organizations, and clinical partners. The aims of the COE component are: Aim 1: To assess and monitor catchment area rates and trends as well as emerging evidence-based practices in order to identify cancer-related needs and opportunities to address them. Aim 2: To plan and prioritize research and control actions to commit MD Anderson's resources (infrastructure and faculty expertise) and relationships and engage communities and partners. Aim 3: To implement and evaluate evidence-based actions in policy, public and professional education, and services to increase the use and impact of interventions that reduce the burden of cancer and associated risk factors at the population level and improve outcomes in Texas and beyond.